


fated

by orphan_account



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M, kinda short, prince!seungmin, royal au, servant!taek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Young prince Seungmin knows his duties as a future king, and along side him is his loyal servant Youngtaek.
Relationships: Bae Seungmin/Son Youngtaek | TAG
Kudos: 48





	fated

**Author's Note:**

> so Yes i’m not the greatest at royal aus (i shldve done some more research;;) but i just thought hey i want some baetaek! i hope you enjoy reading these little snippets.

The young prince is to be married someday. He’ll rule the kingdom with his queen, and carry the bloodline to his son. 

“Young prince, please,” the distressed maid chases the child down the palace halls. “We have to get you dressed.” The child giggles, enjoying his playtime wearing only his bloomers. The maid sighs, losing sight of him, then he was met with the king. 

“Messing with the maids again?” the king chuckled, picking up the small child. 

“I’m so sorry your majesty hes gotten incredibly fast,” the maid apologizes with barely any breath. 

“It’s quite alright. Come now, son theres someone you have to meet. Get dressed quickly.” The king lets the young prince down. He follows the maid to finally put on his attire before meeting with the king to meet this mysterious person. 

“Seungmin, this is Youngtaek. This is our new apprentice. He will be your loyal servant and knight to fight along side you as you grow to be the new king of this kingdom.” The boy Youngtaek was as young as the prince, bowing 90° before him. Seungmin bowed back, then reached his hand out. 

“Hi Youngtaek, I’m Seungmin.” 

“Hello young prince,” Youngtaek rose his head to take his hand. “I’m at your service.” Seungmin chuckled at the formality. 

“You’re a kid too, just call me Seungmin.”

“I apologize, but I may not, for I’m just an apprentice.” 

Seungmin grumbled. “Well then you can be my friend.” He gave a toothy grin. 

“Your.. friend?” Youngtaek looked over at his superior, who gives him a reassuring nod. “Okay, I’ll be your friend too.” 

“Great! My first friend!” Seungmin smiles brightly. 

That was their first meeting. A young prince and his new apprentice, his future knight, and his first friend. Youngtaek was only a poor village boy who’d been taken to serve the prince but it was the start of a new chapter in both their lives. 

———

“Young prince!” the maid calls for the boy always causing mischief. “Please, it is time for your bath.” 

The prince snickers, quietly reaching for one of the pastries in the kitchen before the maid spots his little hand from under the table. “Ah-hah! Trying to steal another pastry? You must get to the bath immediately and get to bed for your morning training.” Seungmin groans, walking away slowly. As the maid walks him to the bath, Youngtaek snakes his way out from his hiding spot to stash the pastries. Seungmin turns his head giving an approving smirk to Youngtaek as their plan B had been a success. 

After his bath, he lies in his night robe, reading a book when Youngtaek comes knocking at his bedroom door.

“Delivery for his highness Seungmin.” Youngtaek whispers, pushing the door open slowly and poking out the plate of the stolen pastries. 

“Yes! I can’t believe it worked!” Seungmin glees. “They never let me eat sweets at night.” 

“Well count on me to be your night snack bandit!” Youngtaek made an evil laugh. The boys began feasting on their success until there were no more. 

“The maids are gonna be soo mad when they notice they’re gone in the morning,” Seungmin giggles. 

“Yeah, but we’re still the winners,” Youngtaek throws a thumbs up. They continue to enjoy their night, watching the full moon outside Seungmin’s bedroom window until they were both asleep. 

———

“Pardon me, Seungmin,” Youngtaek peeps through the large bedroom door. “It’s time for you to get up.” Seungmin was sound asleep and didn’t budge from his bed. 

“Hey, wake up.” Youngtaek nudged him on his bed. 

“You’re not a maid,” Seungmin groaned. “Why’re you here?” 

“The maids sent me since they had no luck waking you,” Youngtaek sighed. “Now get up or there’ll be trouble for the both of us.” 

“Alright, alright,” Seungmin whined. “Gimme a sec.” 

“A second, now come—“ Youngtaek is suddenly pulled down into the bed. Seungmin wrestles him with his limbs fully trapping him into a hold. 

“This is payback for last time.” Seungmin smirked, his little fang apparent in his smile. 

“Ah—“ Youngtaek struggled out of his hold. “Dammit you’ve been practicing or what?” 

“Only learned from the best.” 

“So you’re stealing my tactics?” 

“And using them against you,” Seungmin stuck out his tongue. 

“Alright, alright lemme go so the king doesn’t yell at the both of us,” Youngtaek still struggled.

“Yessir,” Seungmin finally loosened his hold. 

“I shouldn’t be ‘sir’ to you,” Youngtaek chuckled before quickly putting Seungmin into a hold. 

“Wh— hey unfair!” Seungmin blurted. “I let you go!” 

“I won’t let you defeat me in wrestling but since you’re learning from me I’ll see how you find your way around this,” Youngtaek snickered with a maniacal grin. 

“Dammit, I give up let’s just get up already!” Seungmin groaned. Youngtaek let’s him out of his hold, with his guard still up for any sudden moves. 

Seungmin gets off the bed, turning his head to face Youngtaek and laughs at how cautious he is. 

“I’m done, promise,” he laughs brightly. Youngtaek watches his smile as it grows, spotting his little fang. Seungmin pulls off his robe to change into his attire. The morning sun glistens on his skin and his soft, messy bed head. 

If days could stay like this forever it’d be eternal happiness. One day Seungmin will marry a princess and be king of this kingdom. Youngtaek will be his loyal knight that fights alongside him as he rules. It’s was their role in this life, their fate. 

———

“Hey Youngtaek,” Seungmin suddenly called out to him. His face was sincere, his eyebrows were low but he pulled off a smile. 

“What’s the matter?” Youngtaek notices the gloomy clouds hovers his head. If he could do anything to make it sunny he would. 

“Nothing I’ve just been thinking. A lot of responsibilities for me as a prince,” Seungmin sighed. The moonlight above them reflects in his eyes as he faces the night sky. Youngtaek never noticed how it compliments his baby-like skin. “My whole life has been preparing me to be king, but what if I’m not fit to rule?” 

Youngtaek sighs, looking at the beautiful sky with him. “As your friend and your servant, I know you’re more than worthy of the throne.” 

“Don’t just say that because you’re my friend,” Seungmin grumbled. 

“No seriously. You’re honest and hard working, quite strong and a fast learner too. Also great at pulling things together. Plus you have an incredible singing voice.” Seungmin turns his face away, feeling his cheeks turn hot from the compliments. 

“You like my singing? Since when?” 

“Well since I first heard you sing.” 

“Well, thank you,” Seungmin blushes slightly. 

“What’s with you being so sensitive suddenly? You’re usually full of confidence.” Youngtaek throws his arm over his shoulder and pulls him close. 

“It’s been a long time,” Seungmin sighs. 

“Long time?” Youngtaek asks curiously. “Since what?” 

“A long time since we met.” Seungmin gives him a gentle smile. Something was different about him, Youngtaek could see it but he couldn’t figure out why.

“We’re adults now, aren’t we? The first time we met we were like, six, maybe five,” Youngtaek chuckled. He’d heard that day Seungmin was running around in his bloomers right before they met. 

“I wonder if maybe,” Seungmin closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, “if I wasn’t born a prince we’d still meet.” 

“Seungmin would still be a prince even if he’s not born royalty,” Youngtaek slightly mumbled.

“What do you mean?? That’s not possible, royalty is passed through blood,” Seungmin scoffs. 

“You think you aren’t fit for the throne but you are the embodiment of a prince,” Youngtaek brings Seungmin into a headlock. 

“Agh— Stop, stop!” Seungmin pleads, wiggling out from under Youngtaek’s arm. Seungmin grumbles but he lightens up seeing Youngtaek laugh at him. His friendship with Youngtaek was precious to him. The way they can casually talk and drop formalities. When he’s with Youngtaek, he didn’t have to be a prince.

“You should go to bed soon,” Youngtaek suddenly said. “You have training tomorrow, I’ll have to wake you up for it.”

Seungmin sighed, picking at the rough surface of the balcony, “Yeah, I know.” 

Youngtaek sat up, beginning to walk to his room when Seungmin suddenly took a grab at his wrist. 

“Don’t go yet.” 

So he doesn’t. 

The two stand under the moonlight, silent, until Seungmin clears his throat. 

“Youngtaek can you sleep with me tonight?” 

“Oh— why?” Youngtaek flustered. 

“Well like old times,” Seungmin nervously scratched the side of his head. “I don’t know, I’m feeling pretty nostalgic tonight.” 

“A-alright, I’m not really one to deny your requests.” 

“Yeah, you’re my loyal servant so guard me while I sleep!” Seungmin giggled. He was finally feeling at ease, Youngtaek could feel the tension lift away. 

“Come, come,” Seungmin waves him over to join him on the bed.

“You want me to guard you but I’m going to be completely defenseless in that position.” Youngtaek teases. 

“Just come on,” Seungmin whines. 

Youngtaek crawls onto the large fluffy mattress; much more comfortable than his own or even any other bed in existence. It’s been a long time since he’d last slept in Seungmin’s bed and he’s lucky the palace’s staff understand Seungmin’s close attachment to Youngtaek. Without his mother or any siblings to keep him company, Youngtaek was the only person truly by his side, and not just as his servant. 

“Youngtaek,” Seungmin whispers. 

“Yes?” 

“Thanks.” 

“Of course.” 

———

“Your highness, we introduce her majesty Princess Dabin of Geumdong Kingdom.” The beautiful woman bows her head to the young prince Seungmin. 

“It is a pleasure to meet you,” Princess Dabin spoke in a gentle voice. 

“The pleasure is mine,” Seungmin bows to her. 

“We are glad to create an alliance between our two kingdoms. Our lovely princess will serve as a wonderful queen.” The king smiles, “Thank you, we shall feast in celebration of this alliance.” 

Seungmin raises his head high, his eyes wander the room, only giving short glances to the princess. She gives him a little smile, but as young royals she understands this was a day they may not have anticipated. 

“Hello,” Princess Dabin walks to the prince. 

“Hello,” Seungmin politely responses. 

“We’re getting married, I might as well have a full conversation with my groom.” 

“Ah, yes my apologies. I’m not the greatest at these things, I kinda grew up with a single friend and maids.” 

“That’s okay,” the princess giggles. “I only have one sister but she’s been married years ago to rule another kingdom. I hardly remember her.” 

“We’re a bit similar in that way then,” Seungmin gives her a warm smile finally. She was a sweet girl, beautiful, and genuine. She’d definitely be a wonderful queen to rule with Seungmin. Something irks in Seungmin’s chest that halts him from catching any interest in the princess. He’s going to be married, but why could he only see her as his partner in ruling and not his partner in life? Was his concept of marriage and love stronger than his concept of being a ruler? But it wouldn’t matter, this was his destiny, his fate. 

The night was coming to an end. The visitors of Geumdong along with the princess returned to their kingdom before the marriage was to be in preparation. Seungmin felt uneasy, the nerves were striking him hard in his inner soul he just couldn’t relax. He finishes his bath then changes into his night robe. Maybe a book could help him sleep, but they only tell stories that fill his want for answers, answers to his heart’s true needs. He groans in frustration, throwing a book across the room and impacting the wall. Just then, he hears a knock. 

“Delivery for his highness Seungmin,” a familiar voice whispers. Youngtaek peeps his head out the opening of the bedroom door. He’s holding a plate of Seungmin’s favorite pastries. “I know you like to have sweets especially when it’s time for bed.” 

Seungmin’s eyes gleam, “Oh my goodness Youngtaek I’m so glad you’re here.” He takes a pastry as soon as Youngtaek sets them beside him on the bed. 

“It’s been a huge day for you, getting an arranged marriage. You probably have more nerves than ever,” Youngtaek sighs as he also takes a pastry. 

“I know,” Seungmin takes a big bite of the pastry. “I’ve been preparing for this my whole life but it’s finally happening. I can’t wrap that around my head.” 

“If you’re worried you’re not gonna be able to rule, I’ve already told you you’re more than capable of that. With Princess Dabin as well, she’s very intelligent,” Youngtaek reassures him. His comment only grows the frustration in him.

Seungmin growls, “I know that. Of course I know that.” Youngtaek can see the apparent frustration, but what could he do? He was only his servant. 

“Youngtaek,” Seungmin reaches for his wrist. “Will you someday get married too? Will you no longer be my servant?”

The other boy gives him a sincere smile, “You know I’m loyal to you for life right? Even if I do get married I still will serve you, and I’m still your friend.” Youngtaek pushes their foreheads together. “You’ve got nothing to worry about.” Their faces were inches apart, Seungmin feels heat spreading through his cheeks and ears. He quickly pulls away, “Don’t be creepy now.” 

“Would you rather me wrestle you? As a sign of our friendship?” Youngtaek pushes the both of them down into the bed. Laughter fills the room; the two boys wrestle like children on the large bed, both not wanting to let the other win. 

Youngtaek succeeds at pinning Seungmin down, though not without a fight. They’re both panting from the agressive play. 

“Damn it, you always beat me,” Seungmin whines. 

“You’re getting stronger but if I want to protect you I should always be at my upmost strongest.” Youngtaek chuckles. The moonlight shines through the window, gleaming over Seungmin’s beauty. Youngtaek always knew his prince was beautiful, but where they were now, he felt the urge to embrace him, take away his worries. He glances at his facial features, admiring his cute appearance.

“Youngtaek,” Seungmin whispers. The latter turns his eyes so they meet. Before he can think, Seungmin raises his head to meet his lips, softly brushing against them. 

“S-Seungmin, wh—“ 

“I know,” Seungmin looks away in embarrassment. “I don’t know what came over me I-“ he flustered. “I just—“

Youngtaek interrupts him pushing their lips together, more affectionately than the first time. 

“I can’t let you be the winner here,” he chuckles awkwardly. “That’s how you properly kiss.” A grin forms at the corners of Seungmin’s lips before they meet with Youngtaek’s again, and again. 

“I love you, Youngtaek,” Seungmin sighs. “I- I think I always have.” The larger boy above him lowers himself into Seungmin’s embrace, holding him lovingly in the bed. 

“I’ve loved you since forever,” Youngtaek softly says into Seungmin’s ear. “No matter who you may be married to, I’ll be by your side, not just as your servant, but because you’re the most precious to me.” A knot forms at Seungmin’s throat, and suddenly his eyes are hot with warm tears. He holds Youngtaek tightly, gripping at his shirt while he cried softly into his shoulder. Youngtaek allowed him to soak his shirt, not like it mattered too much to him. Under the moonlight, the two held each other close, embracing the love they held for so long. Under the same moon they laughed together, played together, cried together, and supported each other. Seungmin would be married to the princess in days time but forever Youngtaek would be by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s short! as i said before i dont know much about royal aus so i wasn’t quite sure with how to write the storyline :”)


End file.
